September Rain
by Issac-Angel-Wings
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by an organization because of her Miko powers. What just ARE they going to do to her, anyway? Rated R for later chapters. Chapter 7's up.
1. Stalking

September Rain_ A modern Fairy Tale   
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, great.." she muttered to herself, attempting in vain to shield her hair from the water which was pouring down in sheets. She had just gotten off a 7 hour shift at Montangoe's, the local dance club. "It must be like, 6 in the morning now," she said sleepily, tightening her white jacket around her, whishing it had a hood. But then again, her apartment was only about four blocks away, so if she ran she could make it home before her hair became a frizzy disaster zone. Good plan, except.. she looked down at her shoes and sighed. Jumping slightly, lifting one foot, then the other into the air, she grasped the heel of her shoes and pulled them off. Stuffing the cumbersome objects into her purse, she skittered towards her apartment home in stocking feet, careful not to step on any particularly sharp rocks.  
  
~*~  
  
The rain was coming down hard now, but not so hard that he couldn't smell her scent. That scent that smelled faintly of flowers and pumpkin pie. Pumpkin pie? What the hell was he talking about? No. Concentrate, back to the job. Right, the job. Get in, punch her lights out, stuff her in a bag.. or something.. get out. Same ol' job.  
  
Then why did he feel so off today? Must be the rain.  
  
A hanyou slumped back, leaning against a grimy alleyway wall, crossing his arms. His golden eyes gleamed with an itch of determination, but his lips, pressed firmly together in a contemplating pout, were decisively indifferent. Around his body he wore a dark red coat, with darker clothing underneath, slightly dampened by the ever-pounding rain. His ears, which, for some reason were rather dog-shaped, and sitting on top of his head twitched slightly and suddenly he disappeared, shifting into the shadows of the alleyway as a lone individual walked by.  
  
She was young, probably not even 20 yet, and very beautiful. Although she looked fairly tired, her hair still bounced, despite being saturated by rain. Inuyasha smiled. Even if she wasn't drop-dead tired, she still would be no match for him. She wasn't even a demon. The girl yawned, inching forward in her stockings. What? No shoes? What was up with that?  
  
"Stupid humans," he muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
_To be continued.. 


	2. Capturing

September Rain_ Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
Kagome heaved a sigh of relief as she reached the front entrance to her apartment complex, finally out of the soggy touch of the rain. She twisted her hair to squeeze all the unwanted water out, and wiped her dirty feet on the black carpet covering the entire front entrance. Sluggishly walking towards the elevators, she pressed the 'up' arrow and rested for a second against the wall. After a few moments, the metal carriage arrived, and opened its shiny stainless steel doors, beckoning her in. She shuffled inside, practically asleep already.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha had followed her to her apartment without great difficulty. He had simply stayed in the shadows, and silently tiptoed his way after her. Stupid human, he wouldn't even think about being this easy to spot if he were on a regular job. What did Sesshoumaru want with this girl, anyway? Its not like him to assign such a menial task as this: maybe he was losing his touch.  
  
She found her way inside, and stepped inside the elevator.  
  
"Heh.. now's my time to shine," he announced grimly to himself, his eyes narrowing.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome had somehow made it back to her apartment, and, fumbling with her keys, she found herself inside with no great difficulty. Mumbling nonsense to herself, she stepped into the dark room, not bothering to turn her lights on. Stumbling towards her small bed jammed in the corner, she collapsed, face first on top of it. Her cat, which was sleeping undisturbed, growled in annoyance at first, but then snuggled itself into Kagome's thick hair.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha made his way down the hall, stopping at a particular door, "255? Yeah, this is it," he muttered to himself, digging into a pocket. He lifted up a shiny, silver key that glimmered between his long, precariously sharp fingernails. The key fit into the door perfectly, and he was in.  
  
The room was unnaturally quiet for Inuyasha: the only sounds in the room were faint breathing by the girl and.. some smaller animal, he guessed. Carelessly walking through the not-so-immaculate 'living room,' he found himself looming over a soft looking bed complete with comfy dark-green sheets and.. a very pretty girl sleeping face down with her skirt precariously high on her legs.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled to himself and folded his arms, whispering to himself, "This is who I'm supposed to kidnap? A weak, stupid human girl who can't even sense a demon a foot away from he-". He was cut off in mid-sentence, as the once-sleeping girl rolled over on her side and kicked him squarely in his face.  
  
He wasn't hurt, physically, of course, but his pride now had a great big bruise all over it.  
  
"What do you think you're DOING?!" shouted the girl, who was now crouched low on the floor, staring up dangerously at him.  
  
Inuyasha clearly didn't know what to say for a moment, before darkening his face and clenching his fists, "I'm kidnapping you," he said simply, in a deep, menacing tone. Too many innocent souls had heard that voice just before they were gone forever. This girl, however, didn't seem to know that one fact.  
  
"What? There's no way you're kidnapping me! I have to go to school tomorrow!" She yelled indignantly. He raised an eyebrow. Did she understand what kind of trouble she was in? He moved quick, putting even lightning to shame.  
  
The girl hardly had a time to gasp before he had her tightly against the wall, her feet hanging several inches above the pink carpet. She fought for breath as he tightened his hold on both of her wrists, which really wasn't that tight of a hold for him. He could accidentally pop one of her hands off if he wasn't careful.  
  
"Now, I'm going to take you with me and you're not going to complain," said Inuyasha, inches away from her face, "I don't want you screaming for help, or trying to call police or anything like that, or.." he released the grip on one of her hands, and reached his hand towards a lampshade. Pressing lightly against the cloth, he ripped the entire thing to shreds in the matter of one second. "Got it?"  
  
Kagome nodded, her eyes wide with the animalistic savagery she saw in his gold ones. She didn't trust herself to say anything.  
  
"Good," he said, letting her fall to the floor, "let's get out of this dump.  
  
~*~  
  
_To be continued 


	3. Scaryness

Chapter 3  
  
~*~  
  
"Stop running so fast!" Yelled Kagome as Inuyasha sped down an allyway, practically dragging the girl behind him, "You smell like wet dog, and WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME AWAY!?"  
  
Inuyasha groaned: she was a talker, alright. "Just shut up or I'll close your mouth for you," he growled, flexing the fingers on the hand he wasn't using just in front of Kagome's face. It succeeded in keeping her silent in fear for the next few minutes, as they criss-crossed through the back ways of town.  
  
Finally, Kagome couldn't keep it in any longer, "Do you even know where you're going?" she asked in an annoyed tone. Inuyasha rolled his eyes: he just couldn't keep this girl quiet for more than a few minutes. "Yes, I know where I'm going!" he retorted, "Now SHUT UP, y'stupid wench!"  
  
Since her captor hadn't used force against her yet, she decided to continue the one-sided conversation, "Do you even know what you're doing? My brother was planning to come to my apartment this morning, do you know what he'll do if he sees that I've disappeared? The police will find you and put you in jail!"  
  
Inuyasha curled his lip in exasperation, and finally slammed the girl as gently as he could into a nearby overly-graffitied wall. He stood there for a while, with his hands pressing firming onto her upper-arms, breathing more heavily than he should have been.  
  
Kagome faltered, shuddering. He was only about 8 inches taller than her, but right now it seemed like a lot more. Her face became pale as she pushed out another question, although this one was in a more meek and frightened voice: "W-what are you going to do to me?"  
  
Her captor with the peculiar dog-ears on his head smiled back, showing off his white, pointed fangs. "Whatever I want," he whispered into her ear, before he started kissing her neck as tenderly as he could.  
  
Kagome was frightened beyond belief, "What!? Are you some sort of vampire!? Please don't drink my blood! I'm a virgin! Aren't vampires supposed to not like virgins?!"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but his face couldn't be seen by Kagome, 'What is this girl thinking?' he thought. "Stupid little girl," he whispered terribly into her ear, which sounded more like a growl than a voice, "I'm a demon, and we demons love taking care of virgins." Adding more drama to her predicament, he removed one of his hands from her arm and placed it high on her leg, beneath her skirt, "You could prove to be quite a feisty playthi- ...wha?"  
  
Poor Kagome, under all her stresses, had fainted away. Her head lolled strangely, like a doll's onto his chest. "Oh, great," he muttered, "She's out cold. Ah, well at least she'll be quiet now." He picked her up like a rag and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Pumpkin pie?

September Rain_ Chapter 4  
  
Wicked_lady88_ I'm hoping to keep this story at PG-13, but some spur-of- the-moment creativeness may result in upping the rating. It all depends what people want. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
And uh, also.. also, I'd like to apologize for my writing short chapters, but I just don't have an attention span that big!  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome yawned and stretched her arms, balling her hands into little fists: This was the best night, or...day, as it were, of sleep she had had in a long time. She moaned softly, picking up the pieces in her mind of the night... or, day, before. As she pondered, she snuggled the woollen blanket closer around herself and fidgeted with the down pillow her head was resting on: Hey.. Woollen blanket? Down pillow? She could NEVER afford anything like that!  
  
"What the hell!?" she shouted, springing herself out of the unknown bed she had been resting in so comfortably before. Looking around the rest of the room, she decided that this was a pretty snazzy place, with expensive linens, and a romantic four-poster bed. Where was she? Why was she here? Kagome looked down at her clothes: her skirt and top were still in place, which was a good sign. "Good. No perverted vampire kidnappers with stupid- looking dog-ears did anything with ME last night!" she proclaimed, suddenly drawing a new burst of energy and boldness from somewhere. Making movements as in to push up her sleeves (although she didn't have any sleeves), she made her way towards the door decorated with frosted glass, which, as far as she could see, was the only way out of the room.  
  
Her hand reached towards the brass doorknob, then faltered. She didn't even know where she was. Who was to say there wasn't an army of murderers/vampires/demons behind that door? After all, she *was* mysteriously abducted by a weird looking guy with gold eyes last night. She shivered as she remembered the way he touched her last night. Maybe he was just pretending.  
  
Like hell.  
  
"Arrg. I don't have time for this," she said, determined. Hesitating only just a little, she grasped the knob, and turned.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha was having second thoughts: How could that girl be anything but trouble, and a nuisance? Still, she was pretty, but there were lots of girls out there who were just as pretty, AND who didn't have as big a mouth as her.  
  
"But still.." he muttered, picking at the slice of half-eaten pumpkin pie with his fork, there was something about her. Last night, when he touched her leg, when he kissed her, he felt a surge of energy, a type that he wasn't aware of. It wasn't dark, or evil, but pure. He remembered he couldn't *stop* himself from touching her that moment. Sesshomaru had told him of this girl's power, but he never knew it would feel so... good. 'Grrr.. get a hold of yourself, Inu.' He thought, ' Don't think about those things  
  
"Something the matter?" asked a calm, cool voice from across the table.  
  
Inuyasha blinked. He was sitting at a table in an outside café, accompanied by another man, and there was a waitress standing between them, holding a steaming pot of coffee. "More coffee, sir?" she asked pleasantly.  
  
"Sure, whatever," replied Inuyasha, staring angrily at his pumpkin pie. The waitress left, but not before sending the other man an icy stare.  
  
"Ah, will I ever get a lovely woman to bear me children?" sighed Miroku misfortunately.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, but didn't say anything. Miroku was such a player, too bad no one would ever 'play' with him.  
  
"Eh, right. Back to... business," said Miroku, after staring at a woman who walked by them on the street, "This girl, Kagome Higurashi.. this is the one Sesshomaru wanted? My, she's pretty."  
  
Inuyasha flinched, "Knock it off. She's private property."  
  
Miroku chuckled, but said nothing else.  
  
Inuyasha glared, but didn't say anything for a few moments. "Right, so you're to tell Sesshomaru where we're staying. I've got to get going, she's probably woken up already."  
  
Miroku nodded, then added, "You know Kouga's coming too, right?"  
  
Inuyasha's face darkened, and he growled, "Just like that bastard to come along for an easy mission. Stupid wolf-boy. Whatever, I've gotta get going."  
  
Miroku nodded, and sipped his coffee almost daintily. "Right," he replied, "I've got some business to attend to myself," he eyed another waitress that was helping the table next to them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
_To be continued 


	5. Uh, hi?

September Rain_Chapter 5  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was flustered: out of all places, why in the heck would she be HERE?! She blinked as she stared over the lush, obviously expensive hotel room, which looked uninhabited save for the red coat strewn lazily upon the green-upholstered couch. She stared at it for a few moments, almost afraid that it would bite or something.  
  
"Hah. Now look at me. I'm shaking because of a stupid coat... not to mention an ugly coat." Kagome giggled nervously, and then walked, ever so slowly, to the large, floor-to-ceiling window. Shifting back the curtains, she peered through it revealing a huge, panoramic view of the city that almost glimmered in the morning sun. "Oh," Kagome gasped in spite of herself, "Its so gorgeous." Since she had been living on the 2nd floor of a run-down apartment building, this penthouse view was definitely something else.  
  
Then Kagome flinched. "Hey, wait a second!? I shouldn't be HAPPY! I've been abducted, dammit!" she cried, "Now, I just have to get out of this place." Her brown eyes scanned the entire room: The spacious eating area, the big screened-TV, the *very* nice looking bathroom... "Ah! The door!" she spotted it, a large wooden square with the same brass handle as the one in the bedroom had. She sprinted towards it, and with a determined look on her face, grasped the handle and turned.  
  
The door didn't move.  
  
"Huh?! What?!" she yelled, "Why won't this STUPID door open!? Who ever heard of a hotel door being locked from the OUTSIDE?!"  
  
"Oh.." she groaned as she leaned herself against the door, and slowly dropped to the plush carpet below, "What's happened to me?" she asked herself, sounding more scared than she had since this whole ordeal even started.  
  
Then, suddenly, she eyed the red coat that was thrown upon the couch. After quieting herself, she stood up and walked towards it, hesitating slightly when she sat down. "What am I doing?" Kagome thought aloud, "Its just a stupid coa- aaaggh!" She screamed and froze as the long coat slipped off the back of the couch and landed in her lap.  
  
For some reason, her heart was now beating VERY fast. Calming herself by pressing her hands across her chest, she steadied herself, and after a few moments she mumbled, "Now let's see who this guy *really* is." Plunging her hand into a deep, velvety pocket, she screamed very loudly before redrawing her hand quickly. Out of the pocket fell a shiny, black gun. It dropped to the floor with an audible 'clunk'. Kagome sat on the couch, feet tucked in beneath her, barely breathing: she did NOT like guns.  
  
Right after the gun fell, Kagome could hear another noise that sounded like it was coming from the door she couldn't open. "That crazy guy with the ears is coming back!" she shouted, as she dove behind the couch, "Oh yeah, great hiding place, Kagome," she chided herself, "he'd never think of LOOKING BEHIND THE COUCH." She shut herself up just in time to hear the door creak open. Her breathing stopped.  
  
She could hear heavy footsteps walk into the room, and the door close behind them. The footsteps pounded their way towards the couch, where she guessed he picked the gun up from off the carpet. Flinging the coat once again over the back of the couch, he sat down on it, and promptly flicked on the TV.  
  
'What?!' Kagome thought angrily, 'He doesn't even TRY to see how his captive's doing? Some kidnapper. I hope his employers fire him.'  
  
"Hey," came a voice from the couch, "while you're back there, you wanna get me a beer from the fridge?"  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped. WHAT did he say?! That was it. That was enough. With a surge of fury she launched herself over the couch and began clawing at his neck in some sort of attempt to choke him.  
  
She heard him sigh, and she blinked. She was on the carpet between the couch and the TV, pinned down by that guy with the ears.  
  
Blinking profusely, she looked around at her surroundings, "Wha- how did this happen?"  
  
He smirked. "Now, if you promise to be a good little girl, I'll let you go."  
  
Kagome flinched. Okay, now THAT was personal. "I am NOT 'GIRL!' my NAME is KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!"  
  
The guy with the ears rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever," was all he said before he released her wrists and got off of her. He reclaimed his spot on the couch and said, "You still wanna get me that beer?"  
  
Kagome had a huge impulse to bean him in the head, but kept it inside for fear that he would do that pin-you-to-the-ground-and-make-you-feel-very- uncomfortable thing again, so she sighed and went to sit at the expensive- looking dining table.  
  
"Hello? Weren't you listening?" it was that ear-guy again, who had his arm extended over the length of the couch and was looking back at her with a very annoyed look on his face. Kagome's eyes darkened.  
  
"You want a stupid beer!? Get it yourself! I'M not going to be your maid AND your hostage!"  
  
He rolled his eyes and got up, walking over to a little white box that was underneath a counter. Pulling it open, he grabbed a brown bottle out of it. He strolled towards the table and sat down at the opposite end of where Kagome was.  
  
She stared back at him, not at all too sure what to say. His hair was long: longer than hers and a silvery-white: it actually looked very good on him, but he definitely didn't look like a normal kind of guy... did he say he was a demon? He definitely looked like a demon. His eyes were a golden-yellow, and his ears.. they were on top of his head! Scariest of all were his fangs, and long nails that looked more than dangerous: he must have killed tons of people with those claws. 'Then why didn't he kill me?' she thought, 'I'm not special... unless he wants to rape me or something.' She shivered as she again, remembered the night before  
  
He arched a dark eyebrow, "What're you lookin' at?"  
  
Kagome faltered, switching her gaze to the floor, "Uh, nothing." She stammered, "W-what's your name, anyway?" she asked, tired of calling him 'the guy with the ears'  
  
He looked carefully at her, like she was some sort of meal begging to be eaten. Finally, he took another swig of beer and leaned his head against the back of the chair. "Inuyasha." He replied.  
  
~*~  
  
_ To be continued 


	6. Meet the guys

September Rain_ Chapter 6  
  
~*~  
  
(The next morning...)  
  
Although there were no windows in her bedroom, Kagome could tell that the rain had started again, and this time it seemed much more severe. She rested her hands under her head and stared up at the ceiling, fingering the neckline of the oversized shirt Inuyasha had given her so she would shut up about having no clothes to wear. Kagome sighed: what was the point of all this?  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open, and Inuyasha ran into her room. Although he didn't give it away in his voice, his mannerisms revealed that something was wrong. "Get dressed, we're leaving."  
  
"What?" Kagome groaned, irritated in having her musings interrupted, "Why?"  
  
"Don't ask questions," Inuyasha replied, apparently as irritated as she was, "We need to go, FAST."  
  
"Oh. Has the police come to save me? Then why would I want to go?" She crossed her arms, "I think I'm fine right here, thank you very much."  
  
Suddenly, faster than lightning, she found herself between the wall and Inuyasha. It reminded her of the night two days ago, when she was first abducted. His hands clenched her wrists above her head and he was all together much too uncomfortably close. Inuyasha's voice lowered to a growl and he breathed into her ear with such an intensity that was incredibly different from the day before.  
  
"We're leaving. If you don't want to die, get dressed."  
  
He released her, and she dropped onto the floor, dizzy and confused. Although she had no idea what was going on, she decided to get dressed. If Inuyasha wanted to kill her or something like that, he would have done it already, right?  
  
"Right," she breathed, and she grabbed for her skirt, which was hanging over the back of a chair.  
  
~*~  
  
"Give me your hand," ordered Inuyasha as they stepped out of the grand hotel. The rain was pouring as heavily as it was a half-hour ago, when Kagome first woke up.  
  
"Uh, okay," said Kagome, who was frightened at the thought of leaving the room she had stayed in for the past four days. Would she be killed? Raped? Sold as a prostitute, even? The possibilities were so awful she didn't want to think of them. She almost asked Inuyasha what this was all about for the millionth time, but decided against it. She flinched in surprise when she felt a warmth touch her hand: Inuyasha was grasping it, and then he held it, intertwining his fingers with hers. Kagome blushed involuntarily, and then turned her head so he couldn't see her (not like he was looking at her anyway). As much as it hurt to admit it, Inuyasha's hand comforted her. He was still rather edgy like he had been when he first entered her room. She could see it because he was continuously looking around, rocking on the balls of his feet. She could tell something was bothering him.  
  
Kagome didn't even realize that a sleek black vehicle had pulled up to the curb in front of them until she felt Inuyasha's hand pull away from her, and then rest on her shoulder. A door opened and Inuyasha guided her in, his hand still on her shoulder as to detour any escape attempts. After she was inside, Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief before getting in himself, "At least my part's done," he said.  
  
~*~  
  
When Kagome entered the limo, she was surprised. This thing looked a lot bigger on the inside than out There were two rows of leather upholstered seats facing each other, and a TV on the other side that was currently turned off. But this isn't what surprised her. What surprised her were the people riding on the inside.  
  
The most prominent looking one had long, white hair, similar to Inuyasha's, except in the middle of his forehead was a blue moon, and he had these lines on his cheeks. His face carried no emotions, and as she entered he glanced over her once with his pale gold eyes, and then went back to staring into nothing. This guy gave her the creeps.  
  
The other two were less scary looking. One had black hair, a dark blue suit, and a charming smile. The other stared at her with such a look that it made her uncomfortable. He had brown hair and fangs that looked very sharp. His long hair was up in a ponytail with a sweatband, and his ears were... pointy. In any case, despite his strange looks he rather cut a nice picture in his black suit and tie. That was, until, he arched a suggestive eyebrow and winked at her.  
  
Kagome scowled back before Inuyasha crawled in behind her, "Jeez, sit down," he muttered. Kagome opted not to take the empty seat near the guy who had just winked at her, but there was no other room unless she asked someone to move, which she wasn't about to do anytime soon.  
  
"Ah, the Miko has arrived," said the man next to her, who was inching uncomfortably close, "Inuyasha didn't tell me you were such a beauty."  
  
"That's because Inuyasha didn't want the stupid wolf-boy to come," replied Inuyasha, who was beside the other black haired man. Inuyasha had his arms crossed and his eyebrows slanted: for some reason, he didn't look too pleased.  
  
"Pssh. Whatever, mutt," said the guy beside her. He turned to Kagome, and without any hesitation, grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. "My name is Kouga," he said as she stared at him, blinking in confusing, "and you are now my woman."  
  
Alright, at least Kagome understood THAT, "Now you wait just a sec-" she began, but Inuyasha beat her to it, punching him in the face. Kouga narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, and looked like he was about to show him a piece of his mind, but the glare from the guy with the white hair stopped him. He let go of Kagome's hands, and instead rested his arms across the back of the seat.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but then said, "Kagome, this is Miroku, my friend, and Sesshomaru, my brother. You've already met Kouga,"  
  
~*~  
  
Don't worry! I know like this is going no where, but I have some awesome ideas! Just KEEP READING!!!  
  
_ To be continued... 


	7. The Mansion

September Rain_ Chapter 7  
  
~*~  
  
They had been riding in the limo for some time now. Inuyasha talked a little with the guy called Miroku, and Kouga talked to Kagome incessantly, but other than that, it was an uneventful trip. Although after an entire day's travel, Kouga's hand was reaching evermore closer to the hem of her skirt, so she was relieved to see the shadow of a large house looming over the horizon, where the sun was beginning to set. The automobile stopped, and Inuyasha stepped out first, taking Kagome's hand and leading her after him. The rest filed after, with Sesshomaru last. It was then Kagome took the time to look at the 'house' behind her, and her jaw dropped.  
  
This place was HUGE! No, huge didn't describe it. It was larger than a city block, no, like, FIVE city blocks. How did these guys get so much money? She looked nervously behind her, her hand reaching for her heart. Somehow, this... mansion, this HUGE house foreboded something terrible for her. It seemed... dark. Why? She felt her heart skip a beat. Was she... afraid of this house? That was stupid! Who could be afraid of a house? Wait. It was coming closer. Coming to her. Coming to get her!  
  
"No! I won't go! Don't make me!"  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat cross-legged in a large, overstuffed chair, a bottle of beer perched between his fingers.  
  
"Something wrong?" Miroku asked as he flipped the channels on the TV so fast you could hardly see what was on each station. He was laying down on a couch adjacent to Inuyasha's  
  
"Nothin'," Inuyasha replied, closing his eyes and turning away. For a moment, he hesitated, but then took out his gun from inside his coat. Its handle was worn with use, but it was the most finely made handgun in the entire building. 'It used to be my dad's...' mused Inuyasha, as his thumb ran over the words 'Tetsuiga' written in gold letters. Then her remembered how uneasy he was earlier that day. That girl, Kagome, must have known something was wrong by the way he was acting. If she knew what was really happening... she would be terrified.  
  
"What do you think caused the girl to faint like that?" asked Miroku, at another attempt for conversation.  
  
Inuyasha looked over. "You didn't know?...well, of course *you* didn't know. You're not a demon. She fainted because of all the... darkness around here. She's a pure, innocent, a virgin, and all that shit. You remember how she was so scared to go in? That was the darkness trying to consume her. The darkness loves people like her."  
  
Miroku nodded and turned back at the TV. "Interesting," he replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was staring at the ceiling.  
  
How long had she been there?  
  
Where was she, anyway?  
  
Sitting up, she found herself on a bed much more comfortable than the one at the expensive hotel, if that was possible. This one was also a four- poster, laden with yards and yards of white lace and gauze. It was really rather beautiful. But there was something... odd about this room. Looking around, she saw a white bookcase, filled with many volumes that looked somewhat interesting, a comfy white chair, a white door that probably lead to a white bathroom. Looking down, she saw that... someone had undressed her, and she was now in a flowy white dress.  
  
She never really thought white was her colour.  
  
"What is going ON here?!" she demanded at the white walls. They didn't answer. However, someone else did.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru brought you here and changed your clothes," said a small voice through the crack of a door, "he said your old clothes made you look like a hooker... whatever that means."  
  
Kagome blinked back in surprise at someone actually answering her question. She figured someone with that sweet a voice could never be as horrible as some *other* people in this place, so she decided to let her in... maybe she could even answer some questions.  
  
"Why don't you come in?" asked Kagome sweetly, trying to not sound so eager.  
  
There was a pause, and the crack between the door and the wall became wider. Kagome saw the bright eyes of a young girl, maybe around eight. She was wearing a orange and white kimono, and overall looked very sweet.  
  
The girl's face was blank for only a second, before it broke out into a huge grin and she ran over to the bed Kagome was sitting on. Launching herself in a jump remarkable for one so young, she jumped on the bed and kneeled in front of Kagome's blinking eyes.  
  
"Uh.. hi.." said Kagome, flustered.  
  
The girl didn't seem to notice Kagome's awkwardness, because she grinned again and said, "Hi! I'm Rin! It's really nice to have a girl around the house now. The only people that live here are boys and they're really dumb. Like, one time, I wanted them to play hide and seek with me, but they didn't even know how to PLAY it, and then Inu got all mad at Kouga and they ended up trying to kill each other." She crossed her arms and shook her head, "No fun at all."  
  
Kagome smiled: It was okay, she really *was* just a little kid, after all. She pulled her knees up to her chest and asked, "Rin, do you know where we are?"  
  
Rin nodded, eager to answer, "We're in Lord Sesshomaru's mansion. He's really rich, y'know."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Uh huh..." was this the same house she saw before? The house that she was so afraid to enter? She shivered. She remembered how she saw the darkness of all it pressing in on her... it scared her. But there was one nagging question: if she was in that house, then why didn't she feel scared? She looked around at her white room, "No darkness here..." she muttered.  
  
Rin looked up at her, "What did you say?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Oh, nothing. You wanna play a game?"  
  
Rin's face brightened more than Kagome thought would ever be possible, "Really!? Wow! You're so great! Wait right here, I'll go get my toys!"  
  
Kagome sighed. She was much too exhausted to try and deal with this now. She'd make a plan on how to escape later. 


End file.
